


Square Filled: High School AU

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: High School AU

Jimmy Novak and his girlfriend, Amelia Howell, had been together all through high school. They were the perfect couple, complete with looks and brains alike. They were kind and giving, humble and reverent. THey were almost too perfect and she couldn’t help but admire them. They were friends with everyone, involved in so many different clubs and committees. There was no one that could dislike them fore there was nothing to dislike. No one had any complaints against them. For so long, she had watched them from afar, yearning to know them better and yet never making the move. 

Meg Masters was not outgoing, happier in the shadows just watching. And that’s what she did with Jimmy and Amelia. She had never spoken to them and she was sure they didn’t even know her name. They had been in the same high school since day one and even a few years of middle school before that. But they had never interacted much to Meg’s dismay. 

She might have never spoken to them, but she knew everything about them. She wasn’t a stalker or anything, just observant with a fantastic memory. She learned all she needed to know by simply listening, watching, learning. They were the only people in the whole school that she cared about. That even included Ruby, her younger sister. She didn’t have any friends, didn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch so she was usually seen in the shade of an old oak with her packed lunch and her black leather bound journal. 

In that book, her secrets, wishes, desires were written, meant for her eyes only. Here she would also write what she had observed that day and it was mostly centered around Jimmy and Amelia. It was wrong to ache and long for a couple, especially one that was so devoted to one another. It couldn’t be helped though for she had seen them grow through the years and watched as they fell deeper and deeper in love. And as they did she fell deeper as well. 

It was unhealthy and strange but her home life left much to be desired. School wasn’t much better. She was lonely and broken at such a young age and it was better to dream of the loving couple than live in the real cruel world. Her father was rough and though he claimed to love her, he did nothing but use her and manipulate her to get what he wanted. And Lucifer was training up Ruby to be the same way, carry on the family business even though she was just sixteen. He had tried with Meg and in an attempt to gain his love and respect, she had went along with it. For a while. But eventually it was Jimmy and Amelia that made her draw away, feeling like she would be disappointing them even though they had no idea what was going on in her life. 

Her father all but kicked her out and disowned her. THere were days she wished that he would hit her or yell at her, at least then he would acknowledge her existence and give her some kind of attention. From what she learned, Jimmy’s dad was a strong kind hearted preacher man, loving and doting of his children. Amelia’s parents were members of his church and they were just as loving and caring of their only daughter. Meg thought of going to their church plenty of times but she hated to think what her father would do if she set foot in the house of God. 

So she would sit in her happy place, her dark closet hidden behind the door that she had installed a lock on her own, sitting among all her black clothes, with a few smattering of purples. Purple was Amelia’s favorite color. Jimmy’s was blue but Meg could never pull off such a bright and happy color so she didn’t try. Within her closet, she had a lockbox where hid her most precious of treasures. This was where she would lock her journal but also things she had picked up throughout the day that she deemed important. 

She’d open the box every day and thumb through the artifacts. Buttons, pieces of cloth, leaves, loose change, paper bags, cardboard, even vials of dirt or water. Little things that held special meaning to her and gave her that happy feeling she only experienced because of Jimmy and Amelia. If anyone were to find the box, not only the artifacts but also the photos and drawings, she would surely be locked away. Cuffs and padded walls for being a crazy obsessive stalker.

But she would never hurt them, never touch them or even speak to them. They were just what got her through each and every day. They were her happy place, the only way she would make it through high school and survive her father until graduation. Once she was eighteen and free to do as she wished, she would leave home and move on but never forget the couple that helped her and didn’t even know it. 

She wished she had the courage to tell them how much she loved them, how they made a difference in a stranger’s life but she wouldn’t be able to handle the disgust or rejection from her two idols that was surely to follow. If she only knew, that all the while as she watched them, they saw her. It wasn’t that they hadn’t tried to interact with her but every time they approached her, she would run off without a word as if she hadn’t even heard them. After a while, they were the one to feel her rejection and they gave her her space. But they still watched, wanting more than anything to get rid of the pain on her face, kiss away the anguish, hold her through the unshed tears. They both loved her and would have done anything for her if she had just asked. 

Years passed, Jimmy and Amelia went off to college and eventually got married and brought a little girl into the world. Meg unfortunately didn’t go anywhere. She was unable to flee her father like she wished and instead of following her desires, she remained alone under her father’s thumb, answering to her own sister in the family business. She lost track of the couple after they graduated but she never let them go. They remained her happy thoughts, her escape her daydream. They were where she went when life became too much and what kept her going. They were the only thing that made her smile, their photos the only thing that kept their memories alive. 

They never forgot her either, that special quiet girl never leaving their hearts and minds even though time pulled them apart. That is until fate brought them together again. 

It was Amelia she saw first, as beautiful as ever, maybe a bit older but she definitely aged well. Her breath got caught in her chest as the woman pushed her cart through the grocery store. Meg couldn’t help but smile when she saw the little blonde baby bouncing about in the seat she was strapped into. The child had Jimmy’s smile and blue blue eyes and her mother’s slender features. She was a perfect blend of her parents’ wondrous beauty. She didn’t stare too long, hiding out of sight before Amelia could turn around to see her watching. Meg’s heart was racing just like it had so many years ago. 

Where the Novaks had gone on to live a happy normal life together, she had become a cold and broken shell of a woman, far from what she wanted to be. She had done things, hurt people, lived a life that was everything the Novaks stood against. They didn’t know or care about her back then, they would surely despise her now. 

“Meg?” In her moment of anxiety, she had forgotten to keep her eyes peeled for the missing husband. She spun around on the slick floor and squealed when the action nearly made her slip and fall. Her eyes were wide and dazed as she realized not only did he know her name but he had caught her and she was now in his arms staring at the brightest of blue eyes full of recognition and affection. 

He wore a bright smile on his face and his hands remained on her as he helped her to a more upright position. She was stuck in a state of shock, locked in his gaze with her hands resting on his forearms. She was sure that if either of them let go, she would either fall or drift away. ‘

“Meg Masters.” Her name was spoken with a smile, breaking her of her trance. When she turned her head, she was met with another pair of familiar eyes full of warmth. If her heart wasn’t racing before, it definitely was now, caught between two of the most perfect human beings she had ever know. 

She floundered and when she realized how close she remained to Jimmy’s body, she immediately pulled back, bumping into the cart and jostling their groceries and upsetting the baby. She didn’t speak a word, simply shook her head and sprinted away as fast as she could, leaving the couple frowning in confusion. 

Once in her car, she paused. Sitting behind the wheel, she caught her breath and looked back on the brief moment. She was light headed and still in a bit of shock but more than that, she couldn’t help but smile. Seeing them again was the glimpse of light she needed and though her curiosity was piqued, their sudden resurfacing oddly coincidental, she was happy with just a moment in their presence. 

She hadn’t realized how long she had just been sitting there but she was startled once again, a tap on her window drawing her attention. She was met with the familiar dazzling smile, blue eyes, and a friendly wave. Amelia was buckling their daughter into her carseat in the back of the van parked right next to Meg’s jalopy. Taking in a deep breath, she dared to roll her window down, making Jimmy’s smile grow impossibly wider. 

“If you’re not busy…” He passed a piece of paper through the window to her and she reached for it tentatively. “We’d love to have you over for dinner. We need to catch up.” What was she to deny such an invitation? And for the first time in a very long time, she smiled.


End file.
